<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4 Years by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347044">4 Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Misadventures of a Burrito, Tomcat, Greek Demi-god,French Baguette, and some john guy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Party, Aww, Bisexual Character, Boys In Love, Canon Bisexual Character, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Idiots in Love, Love, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, There's A Tag For That, kind of, kind of not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is drunk and I probably am too.</p><p>I can't believe I did this In a full hour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr &amp; Angelica Schuyler, Aaron Burr &amp; Maria Reynolds, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Angelica Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Misadventures of a Burrito, Tomcat, Greek Demi-god,French Baguette, and some john guy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>4 Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrysweets/gifts">sultrysweets</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>part of a competition with tarotjunkie on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron really didn’t want to be at this party.</p><p>Of course he didn’t know that.</p><p>He was drunk off his ass, and wasn’t planning on putting his cup down anytime soon. It got to the point where John had to physically wrestle the drink from his hand while Alexander held him down. </p><p>And now he was sitting on Maria’s couch, giggling at every little thing while not-so-sneakily trying to steal Hercule’s cup. His seventh attempt nearly succeeded, so the gang finally decided to head home.</p><p>“Bye Angelicaaa” Aaron practically hung onto the woman, languidly gazing up at her. </p><p>“Who are you and what have you done with Aaron Burr?” Eliza grinned from across the room. It was just the sisters, maria, and Burr and the rev-set. The real party had ended hours earlier, with what felt like the entire campus in Maria’s cramped townhouse. After they had kicked everyone out, the gang had sat down in Maria and Angelica’s room, the only place free of mess, to get even drunker and cheat at cards against humanity. By that point Aaron could hardly think straight, so he was practically laying against Laf. </p><p>“Seriously, who knew Burr was such a lightweight?” Peggy joked, taking another sip of her beer. </p><p>“You’d be surprised, in high school, I’ve had to watch his every move just to make sure he didn’t have more than 5 shots a night.” Maria said, resting her head on Peggy’s shoulder tiredly. </p><p>“As much as I’d love to here about Aaron's crazy teenage life, it's getting late." </p><p>“It’s been fun ladies, but we better go.” John said, practically throwing Aaron over his shoulder.</p><p>“Bye-Bye~” Aaron waved as he was dragged out the door.</p><p>+++</p><p>	The car ride back was mostly silent, save for Aaron occasionally booping the window where the raindrops fell. When they reached the house- occupied by one very gay polysquad- John very carefully carried his boyfriend up the steps to their bedroom. Aaron immediately pulled John down with him, who happily obliged.</p><p>When everyone was in bed, staring into the ceiling, A quiet, slightly slurred voice spoke up.</p><p>“How long have we been together?” </p><p>“3 years” John immediately replied, the most coherent out of all of them, being the designated driver.</p><p>“I’ve been in love with you all for about 4”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>